


如梦 05

by yunhanluming



Series: 如梦 [3]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	如梦 05

尽管纠结，松本还是如约来到了研究所，窗口的研究员认得他的浓颜，互相打了个招呼就放他上楼。松本清楚试验内容，在家做了清理工作才来，不太适应灌肠过后的奇妙感觉，走路姿势都有些别扭。

樱井看到他站在门口，笑着揶揄他：“这次倒是挺准时的。”

“我不是没有时间观念的人。”松本反驳，脱下外套挂在衣架上，转身看到诊疗椅旁码放整齐的一系列情趣用品脸上就烧起来。

“放松点，太紧张会影响试验结果。”樱井从桌上拿起一叠空表格给他：“大体就是测试你对各种刺激手段的敏感度，最后会用仪器辅助高潮，当然治疗的最终目的是可以让你达到无辅助高潮，不过目前还没有过成功案例，但是之前的数据显示敏感度的确会有所上升，所以这次我拉长了试验时间，想试试最后能不能根治。樱井站起身，戴上手套和口罩指了指诊疗椅：“裤子脱掉开始吧。”

松本极力安慰自己这只是一场再学术不过的医学试验而已，橡胶手套触上他疲软的性器时还是忍不住抬手捂住了脸。樱井的确非常专业，按摩的手法没有半分色情的意味，达到让他勃起的目的后就松开了手。

“选个你喜欢的吧，前面后面各一种。”樱井在掌中倒了足够分量的润滑液，手套上那一点点温度又被带走，进入的时候松本忍不住嘶了一声。

“好冷。”他说。

“一会儿就好了。”樱井的手指被手套包裹着，松本还是能感受到他的指关节依次推进，外科医生的手又稳又巧，樱井不费什么功夫就找到了他的前列腺，他没有抽动一下，直接按摩起后方快感最甚的部位。

松本没有过这种体验，猛地夹紧腿，咬着自己手指堵住嘴边的呻吟。

樱井停下动作，另一只手贴着他的腿根向外推：“腿分开，你夹太紧。”

“闭嘴……”松本食指上布满他自己的牙印，樱井认真起来声音也低了几个八度，传进松本耳朵里格外色情。冰凉的液体已经被他体内的温度捂热，不但樱井正在按摩的地方发着烫，他觉得脸上也烧得不行，好像在单纯的快感之外有另一层悸动撩拨着他的神经。

松本第一次体验前列腺按摩，好不容易放松下来分开腿又会在数秒后条件反射地因为强烈快感而收拢，樱井抽出手，摘下口罩呼出一口气：“这样不行，介意我把你绑起来吗？”

比起询问更像是通知，松本是敏感的体质，根本没有拒绝的余地，樱井换了一台诊疗椅出来，首尾都有束缚手腕和脚踝的装置，应该是供有暴力倾向的精神病人使用的，此刻漆黑的椅身在松本眼里却写满了情趣二字。

他觉得自己有些奇怪，对樱井的声音格外在意，甚至刚才还把他的“记住现在的感觉，结束之后我会问你”听成了“结束之后我会吻你”

是他自己说话不清楚，不能怪我，松本默默想着，躺上另一张诊疗椅。

桌上的道具一应俱全，松本只选了最常规的震动环和跳蛋。放进后面的是小东西，樱井没再继续扩张，在两张空白表格的标题处分别填上道具名称，拿起震动环套在松本的冠状沟处，思索半晌还是把遥控器递给了松本：“你按照自己舒服的方式来，看看能不能高潮。”

“你能不能出去……”松本四肢受制，没办法再用咬手指的方式堵住呻吟，再加上他现在大字型被捆在诊疗椅上，还要在中午还坐在一张桌子上吃饭的人面前自慰，实在是在挑战他羞耻心的下限。

樱井闻言却意料之外的爽快，起身的动作带起一阵风，松本看着他的白大褂彻底消失在视线里，小心翼翼地拨到一档。

震动力比他想的要柔和，也可能只他只开了最低档的缘故，松本想要动手做个辅助，然而手脚都被绑着让他只能从嗡嗡震动着的小玩具身上获得快感，明明做着让自己愉快的事情却不能尽兴，松本扭着腰对空气做活塞运动，难耐的叫声从口中冒出，他把开关又加上两档。

突然增强的刺激逼出他变调的呻吟，他吓得立即咬住下唇，樱井不知道在哪里，研究所的隔音也不知道是否够用，虽然是客观上的独处，

松本还是不能完全投入。震动环辛勤工作了五六分钟后，松本又到了熟悉的临界点，他想高潮，还是差点什么，精液堵在精囊内没有要出来的意思。

他有些苦恼，把震动开到最大，低泣着想要更多刺激，最终还是没有如愿，他没办法，只能按下椅子上的呼叫铃，樱井很快推门进来，看见诊疗椅上挣扎着的松本，脸上和下体都是一片濡湿，上面是眼泪，下面是腺液。他的脚步有些奇怪，似乎从耳朵上取下了什么东西放进口袋里，松本已经顾不上这么多，他快被迟迟不到的高潮逼疯了，樱井刚一靠近就被拽住了衣角。

“按……呜……按钮…快点…”

“啊……好……”平日里一旦投入工作就状态满分的教授不知怎么的有些迟钝，找了半天才从桌上翻出控制按钮，松本随着他手指的小动作又一次经历了直击神经的快感，如愿以偿地瘫软下来低喘着。

樱井松开绑在他手脚上的皮套，不出所料他动得太厉害，边缘较粗糙的地方在他身上留下了痕迹，樱井清理了他射出来的精液，重新洗手后没戴手套就触上他脚踝处的红痕：“疼吗？”

“还好，磨破了一点而已。”松本的嗓音带着高潮过后的慵懒，经历过极致愉悦的他没多想樱井的举动是不是逾越了他先前的肉块理论，看向一旁托盘里紫色的跳蛋；“继续吧，早点结束。”

这一次樱井没有再让他自己动手，拿起跳蛋直接开到中档，抬起他一条腿举高：“你可以侧躺吗，这样我比较方便。”

松本照做，樱井在跳蛋上抹了润滑液，毫无阻碍地推入，放到三四厘米深大抵可以刺激到前列腺的地方，拿起表格单脚抵着地施力，人坐在滑轮椅上移动到显示屏前记录数据。

纸张恰好挡住了松本的脸，高潮过后他放开了不少，夹紧臀部增加内壁和跳蛋的摩擦，樱井只顾着记录，不知道是忽视了还是不敢看他，松本耐不住了才伸手挡开阻隔在他们之间的白纸，湿漉漉的眼睛顶着樱井：“教授，把档位调高可以吗？”

啪，遥控器落地，樱井弯腰去捡，顺手拨动开关，头顶传来的呻吟却不再让他心猿意马了。

松本的称呼提醒他，现在还是工作时间。

他又移回了原来的位置，拉着露在穴口外的线头抽动，高速震动的跳蛋在体内抽插，松本再次勃起了，小小的跳蛋在体内到处滑动，不过一会儿快感就成了折磨人的瘙痒，跳蛋偶尔划过前列腺，远不如樱井的按摩来得舒服，他忍不住夹住体内的东西，挺身试图把樱井的手指也吞进去。

“这个……不够……”他的声音细若蚊蝇。

樱井先前嗓音中微不可察的颤抖彻底被他克制住，跟块木头似地答道：“你照实把感受填进表里就可以了。”

松本气得锤椅子，从牙缝里挤出一串话：“你能不能用手再……帮我弄一下……”

樱井抽动跳蛋的动作有一瞬的停顿，抬头对上松本期待的眼神，淡淡地答道：“前列腺按摩不在今天的计划内，如果你实在很想要回去之后可以自己试着找找位置，记得戴上指套。”

他说完，再次按下松本体内那个仪器的按钮，这一次他有所准备，取到了松本高潮后射出的所有精液。

松本似乎是生气了，结束后简单地用纸巾清理了体液，澡也没洗就要离开，从化验室回来的樱井和他撞了个满怀，口袋里骨碌碌滚出来一个圆盒子。

松本低头一看，一副耳塞，牌子他很熟悉，德国制造，家里派发了相同品牌的耳塞给工厂里的工人，阻隔工业噪音效果一流，更不用说是他之前躺在诊疗椅上发出的声音。

“不好意思，让教授听到肉块发出奇怪的声音了。”松本没有帮他捡，绕过盒子走进了电梯。

也许是中午和他谈论恋爱话题太过深入，才会产生错觉，松本觉得樱井有一段时间的状态很奇怪，虽然脸一大半都藏在口罩下，但眼神却不会骗人。

同样是男性，他很熟悉那种眼神，盛满压抑的情欲。

松本拍了拍脑袋，向马路对面的路灯走去。想什么呢，中午还说过注重思想的樱井对他这种连续留年的后进生不嫌弃应该就不错了，不久前他还嘲笑过自己连大环内酯类抗生素抑制茶碱代谢的常识都没有，就算他也是“那边”的人，比起自己来，显然是二宫那一款更能入他的眼。

研究所内的樱井靠在窗边，手里的烟燃着却迟迟没有送进嘴里，过长的烟灰被风卷散，也许会有一两颗沾到松本深灰色的毛呢大衣上，颜色相近他不会发觉，沾上樱井烟灰的大衣就会这样跟着他回家。

樱井几乎是和楼下的松本同时敲打了一下自己的头，他的手里握着报告，心乱如麻，看字不像字，手上白纸黑字是松本的手迹，他只能想到松本白皙的皮肤躺在黑色皮质诊疗椅上极有冲击力的画面。

耳塞是他用的，目的也的确是不想听到松本忽高忽低的呻吟。

只有一处松本误会了，樱井并不是嫌他吵。

原因同样也可以解释他今天为何爽快地答应松本让他出去的请求。

向来在做性学研究时面对各种美色不动如山的樱井教授，今天对着他大眼睛长睫毛的漂亮试验对象勃起了。


End file.
